


Star Shine

by Riffler



Category: Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X Men
Genre: F/M, Forest Love, Mature Jubilee, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riffler/pseuds/Riffler
Summary: Stars shone in her eyes, love lived in her heart
Relationships: Wolverine/Jubilee
Kudos: 6





	Star Shine

Star Shine

\------

We went direct from the mansion lab, up the stairs and out a side door. I'd been suffocating down there. Finally I could breathe clear. Feel my body coming alive. The night smelled like joy itself, pulsing with energy, filled with meaning. Stars blanketed the sky, the moon not yet visible.

Jubes and I stood quiet for a while, shoulder to shoulder, taking in the night. Part of me wanted to run, wild and free. But I wanted her more. I pulled her close, kissed her cheek. Started walking out toward the boat docks, to that little bit of woods on the edge of the lake. Needed to be in among the trees. 

The ground was frozen and wore a dusting of snow. Jubes was shivering hard and I realized that in our hurry she hadn’t thought to grab her jacket. Star shine reflected in her eyes as she turned to me, framed by the deep silhouette of trees beyond and the sparkling night sky. Thought about turning around, going back, but she surprised me by pulling me to a full stop and burrowing into my front, face pressing into my chest, her slight form shuddering and quaking even as her hands stroked my shoulders and skated to the back of my neck where she played with my hair, combing her fingers through it, sending a wash of sensation surging through my body.

I want her, want to make love to her. Here, in these thin woods, but it's so damn cold she'll freeze, she won't like it at all. Least that's what I'm telling myself. Her lips are full, blood-red, begging me to capture them with my own and her scent has changed, blending to a special spicy musk that pulls a low rumble from my throat. She tugs my shirt up, those lips wander over my chest, laying a trail of lusciously scented kisses in their wake. I pull the shirt off and slip it over her head. She smoothes it down and goes to work on me again. Damn, she's hot as a firecracker. She's not shivering anymore. My woman. My Jubes. Love you, love you, my Jubilation.

I back her up to a big oak. She finds my waist, my belt, fingers sure as she unzips and slips me out. I'm ready, aching to feel her warmth around me. I pull too damn hard and her pants rip someplace. The sound excites us. She kicks them off and tries to climb me, I lift her, her legs embrace my hips, and oh, the feel of her, so warm, so wet. I push all the way in, slowly, slowly, and have to stop for a sec or I’ll explode right now. I start to move, long slow thrusts, careful, easy. Bringing us along. Soon enough she's panting, moaning, clawing at my back to the point of drawing blood. Hot. Hot, she's so fucking hot and sexy and mine. Jubes, I hear you. Know what you’re wanting. Here it is, here, oh God, I love you so much...her shriek of release sends me over the edge and I join her cry with an animal howl of my own. 

Our love is tangible, permeating the forest, settling into the loam under foot, rising to the treetops, drawing the bashful moon out from hiding. All the way to the stars it lifts, to coax a glittering handful from their moorings and send them, tails ablaze, across the heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my friend [Aldebaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldebaran/pseuds/Aldebaran) for your encouragement, suggestions and support in so many ways beyond the written word.


End file.
